


Fictober- It will be funny, trust me-

by No_time_for_names



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fictober 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, and his sons boyfirend, with his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Astoria always had a fascination for the Muggle world, he always wanted to make a trip through London with his family. Draco is going to make this trip with his son (and his son's best friend / boyfriend) as a family, even without her.Or the time Draco, Scorpius and Albus go on a trip through London and Albus tries to declare Scorpius the entire trip.





	Fictober- It will be funny, trust me-

**Author's Note:**

> I traslate my own fanfict with google traslate and my basic english

-It will be fun, trust me. -  


\- Does your father know that his beautiful pure-blood son wants to go to the Muggle’s world ? -  


\- Beautiful? -  


-You know what I mean. -  


-Yes, my dad knows, in fact, it 's his idea. -  


\- Did you run from the house or why your father wants you to go to the Muggle’s world ? -  


-Of course not, mom always wanted us to go, she had a certain fascination for the Muggle’s world. She had plans where we would go, and what things we would visit, but, well, you know, we never could. -  


He had on his lips that cheerful but melancholic smile that caused the bittersweet feeling that all his mother's memories had. My chest was beating slow but strong .  


-The point is that my dad wants to do this before I graduated from Hogwarts and he said I could invite you. Of course you don't have to go, if you don't want to. -  


\- No, I would love to go. -  


And really being with Scorpius every vacation sounded much better than anything else I could do this vacation even if they were in the Muggle’s world. Our last vacation before we graduated, the last maybe before we took different routes. My stomach bounced at that thought . I wish I had realized my emotions before, I would have more time to think how to tell him .  
-Then we wait for you at the train station. -  


His smile, without nostalgia, or pain, was totally worth it, the Muggle’s world would not be so bad with him , nowhere was bad with him , in fact, I might take advantage of the trip to tell him what I feel.

I felt nervous at the train stop, what if they didn't give him permission to come with us? How about decide not to come?  


-Scorpius, relax is early, he will come. -  


-I hope so. -  


When I see him from the distance with his suitcase I felt much more relaxed, he came, I was really happy, finally I get to where we were my dad and me .  


-I'm glad your father gave you permission to come Albus. - My father went to Albus, I think he really glad about it, despite all he also doubted it would come.  


\- Me too, Mr. Malfoy. - He looked nervous, like when he hides sweets between classes, but I am so happy that he comes that I can let that aside.  


The train left us in London, in one of the main avenues, I guess, because of the number of people and shops, everything looked so different from the magical world, a little more colorful and brighter.  


\- Where are we going, Mr. Malfoy? -  


-First we will go to the place where we will stay, as we settle, we will go to some shop for the essential. And tomorrow we start with the list that Astoria left . -  


-Looks good. - Albus smiled still nervous, he is hiding something. - Can I help you with your suitcase?  


-Not necessary, lets go. -

From the train station we walked to the place where we would stay, the city was noisy and incredibly colorful , the day was cloudy and in fact it was getting dark, but there were lights everywhere, buildings, transportation, walls, everything. Muggles love colors and lights, a lot in my opinion.  
There is a conglomerate of Muggles walking in all directions. Me and Scorpius walked side by side and his father came behind us and at some point he took both of our shoulders to lead the way without losing us.  


\- Dad, you don't need to grab us. -  


-I don't want you to get lost. -  


\- We’re not going to get lost, dad . -  


-Then it's for me not to get lost. -  


I laughed softly, eventually I began to enjoy the sarcastic attitude of the Malfoy family. Scorpius was also smiling sideways.  


Let him, your father is only caring about us. - We were shoulder to shoulder and our hands were touching, my reaction to take his hand was automatic. – We don’t want to get lost, right?. - My stomach jumped when I realized what I did. Scorpius turned to see me and smiled at me.  


\- See? Albus understands, now keep walking I want to get to our place. - The rest of the way, Scorpius’s father did not let off as he led us, neither did Scorpius, so it was good.

Finally we arrived where we would stay, the road was very interesting, the Muggle world is quite fascinating, there are lights, shops and new smells in each corner and Albus took my hand, and well, it is not something we do normally but well it is a trip To do new things.  


The place where we will stay is very big, clean and elegant, I didn't expect less from my dad, the place was beautiful.  


\- You and Albus will be in room 220 and I will be next in 221 .-  


\- And the key? - I ask excited, I was used to share a room with Albus, which by itself only caused me happiness, but the thought of seeing the fourth excited me even more.  


\- Here it is. - My dad gave me a rectangular piece of plastic  


-This is not a key. -  


-It works as a key. - The rest of the way to the room I and my dad argue about the keys of the Muggles, behind us Albus was trying not to laugh at us and failing miserably.

Our room was on the top floor and the door of our room had a lock where a card is inserted, which turns a green light on the door to finally open it, it effectively works as a key . Scorpius enters the room running to explore it, and a little not to see satisfaction on his father’s face of win the discussion of the keys, the room is quite large, has its own bathroom, two beds, a closet, a balcony, a small table with chairs and a door that connected our room with Mr. Malfoy’s rooms. I suppose for him to keep an eye on us , he explained to us the operation of some basic things, the telephone on the table, which has the function of an owl, the screen on the wall, which is mere entertainment , the lights were turned on with a button on the wall . Buttons and lights, muggles really love those things.  
\- And please do not use magic that could scare Muggles. -  


-Yes dad. - Scorpius answered while still playing with the light button.  


-I would let you set up. - He said as he went to his own room, having it aside, I suppose it would be strange to do a love confession with his father in the other room . I will have to look somewhere else during the trip to do it. I went to the balcony , it was cloudy but the city shone with its own light, it looked so big from here, sure that somewhere would be the perfect place. The idea of doing it filled me with nerves and emotion.

I finished inspecting the light button and I saw that Albus was on the balcony looking nervously at the city, maybe I press him too much to come?  


\- You wanted to come with us, right? -  


-Of course yes , the holidays are the most boring of the year if we are not together. - Albus was still nervous, but I knew he wasn't lying, I couldn't hide my happiness.  


-We should go explore the place before my dad wants to leave, I think there is a kind of artificial lake, somewhere . -  


Albus nodded and followed me to the door. Before leaving I took my arm and saw me directly in the eyes, looked more positive , a little nervous I took my hand.  


-Don't forget the key. - He smiled like an idiot as he left the card in my hand and ran out of the room. Sometimes I don't know why I think he will say something really.

We were exploring the place, it was huge, from the outside it looked like a castle and inside it did not fall short, the whole place was very beautiful, we also lost 30 minutes trying to understand the “elevator”, more buttons and lights, in the end we could Get to our floor.  


In the hallway was Mr. Malfoy.  


-I was just going to look for him . I will go to the supermarket for some basic things. Are they coming? -  


-Yes, of course. - Scorpius came forward to my answer and I just managed to nod. I don't think a market is the most romantic place . I will find the place.

The Muggle market was very bright, it had lots of things, of various colors, food, clothes, toys and other things that I don't understand. It was lovely, my mom always said that the only way to get to know a new place is to visit her everyday places. Places like where they get their food, where they study, work, sleep. It is knowing Muggles not as an attraction but as people.  


\- What is this? - from the toy area Albus took a figurine of a rubber duck  


-It doesn't matter, if you like it, put it in the cart. - I commented to Albus smiling while putting the rubber duck in the market cart .  


\- For what? - Albus looked at me confused.  


\- Dad lets me buy any nonsense on vacation, come on, let's go to the food and candy section. It will be fun to try new things -

Scorpius took me by the hand to the muggles grocery area, he looked so beautiful, excited and happy to choose sweets. Take a quick look around the area. A yellow bag with a puppy and the word "Pedigree" had no idea what it was, but the idea was to do new things.  


-Look can I take this one? -  


-Of course, what is it? -  


-I don't know , he has an adorable puppy in the bag. - I said. Scorpius smiled at me and put the bag in the cart along with other sweets he had already chosen. It will be fun to try so many new things.

We returned to the hotel after buying many "essential things " my father had intended to cook for her room had a kitchen and dining area, plus an area for tea on the balcony.  


My dad took some things from shopping and prepared to cook, while I and Albus deciphered the use of the screen on the wall. After several mistakes and attempts we managed to tune a channel with moving photographs. Was not only amazing creativity muggle, was also very entertaining and fun , at least Albus and me if we caused laughter, my dad thinks there programs with a more refined and better quality up to be muggle humor. Even so, he let us finish the program. We ate in the dining room, while talking about our opinions about the Muggle world.  


Albus participated without much furor in our talk, he looked relaxed and interested in what we were saying, but I can still notice that he is thinking about something else, he keeps hiding something from me, but I can't guess what it is.

The list of things that Scorpius' mother left was very wide, had many places from schools to palaces, and one of the first places that both Malfoy looked very excited to visit, for some strange reason, was the museums of London ,and Oh, London had museums. I just understand easily why they like them so much, it was yes, partly because learning was a lot of fun, but mostly because correcting Muggle exhibitions made them very funny. His sarcastic comments were funny, at least to me , they truly made me laugh.  


The second museum we visited was twice as large as the first and we had not yet traveled half by mid-afternoon.  


-Guys, we must go to the hotel , I must have some papers ready for when we return to the magical world . -  


\- Dad , we haven't finished seeing everything yet. -  


-Well I think you can stay to see the rest of you alone, just come back before nightfall. -  


Scorpius and I nodded with energy to confirm. I felt emotion that for the first time we could be alone, maybe if I found the right moment I could confess him what I feel.  


We continue to see the museum , talking about the exhibitions. Laughing at mistakes, amazing us at what we didn't know.  


\- In truth there are witches? - a childish voice asked  


\- Of course yes , but they don’t shown to us - answered a female voice of a girl of our age.  


In front of the exhibition of the burning of witches, a young woman of our age with a child by the hand, explained the event.  


-Go with your parents, before they go away. - The girl kept watching the exhibits. He had a uniform,I think so, she turned to see us and smiled kindly.  


-Hello, good afternoon, would you like me to explain you some exposure. -  


Scorpius smiled at her.  


-You could explain us about Salem's burning . -  


So the girl began to explain the subject, she was cheerful and intelligent, she and Scorpius got along immediately, her name was Selene she was 16 and she was working as an assistant in the museum. And I really would have liked to feel jealous or courage of her interruption . But he invited us during his break to the cafeteria to have hot chocolate and cookies. And well I have a hard time judging the people who feed me. Besides, she was really nice and kind. And his personality makes Scorpius smiles and it doesn't matter who causes the Scorpius smile is always worth it .  


-I was going to go to the Moomin shop for a gift for a friend, would you like to join me , your hotel would pass them if you come with me? -  


-Of course, it would be good if someone helped us to arrive. -  


The trip was fun, Selene was born and grew up all her life here and told us stories of the locals, tricks with the trains and buses, legends of the streets.  


When we arrived at our destination, we decided to accompany Selene to the store, the store was a tenderness of colors and total love.  


Scorpius looked at everything with great emotion, trying on hats and scarves with adorable patterned creatures . Scorpius was a tenderness of colors and total love .  


-By the way, what are these things supposed to be ? – I ask grabing a plate with a little creature stamped on it .  


-They are from a show , they are supposed to be moomintrolls. -  


Scorpius and I laughed a lot at the idea that real trolls looked like this. Selene did not understand, but neither she didn’t matter. Obviously we bought a stuffed toy of the supposed trolls. When Selene bought what she had to buy, she accompanied us to the hotel entrance and left us her “Facebook” to contact her, the Muggles and her rare terms.

After Selene took leave of us, I could not suppress more emotion that overwhelmed me, excited and jump hug Albus.  


-We were that amazing. -  


\- That Muggles think a troll can look like this? - Albus said very smiling pointing at the doll  


-It's more than that, we made a friend, who knows that our last names are Malfoy and Potter and didn’t care at all . -  


Being more than my last name is the most liberating feeling I've had. A feeling I had only had when I meet Albus, a feeling that we both lived together again.  


-I'm glad you came. - I still hugged Albus. - It wouldn't have been the same without you. -  


Albus's cheeks were red, we were very close to each other, his lips parted, his eyes shone, they looked so sincere, so cheerful. He move his lips , I think he wants to confess why he have been somewhat nervous the whole trip . He was just beginning to speak when my father's voice heard something close to us, I released Albus and looked around. My father approached us with more bags full of things, I assumed for dinner.  


-Guys, it's going to start raining, get into your room. -  


-Yes, Dad, we were going inside. -  


The three of us headed inside the place where we stayed, my father climbed the elevator while I and Albus went up the stairs  


\- What did you want to tell me out there ? - I asked as we go up stairs.  


Albus smiled at me.  


-Nothing, I'm glad I came. -  


I know it's true, but it is also something he isn’t saying something that he doesn’t know how to say.  


-Lose, you must run, sure we can arrive before the silly elevator. - We ran through all the floors of the place, we arrived tired at our door, but long before my father.

We will return to the magical world tonight and I haven’t tell him how I feel, lost weeks of good opportunities for been looking for the perfect place and time. I'm an idiot. I only have tonight, the last ride. It's now or never.  
I put all my stuff in my suitcase and ate the last thing left of a “Pedigree” bag , Scorpius and his father think they taste horrible, but I think they exaggerate a bit it is actually good.  
We went out at night with our bags, we walked around one of the most tourist areas of the city. I saw the big spinning wheel in the middle of the place, the London eye, that would be the place, it had to be the perfect, the best.  


-Mr Malfoy, do you think Scorpius and I can go to that attraction? -  


He saw me tenderly next to his son and just nodded and gave me the pounds to climb.  


\- Have fun, when you get off we will take the train back to the magical world . -  


The line was long, but it gave us time to talk about everything, the city, the Muggles, Selene, the castles and museums we visited. And it gave me time to think that I was going to tell him exactly.  
Sooner than I expected it was our turn to climb, I still wasn't sure what I would say, and if he refused me? The trip seriously very uncomfortable , even worse we could stop being friends. No, Scorpius is my best friend no matter what. The Ferris wheel was getting higher and higher, I looked at the city even smaller than I looked that first night in the room where we stayed, it is night where I thought that somewhere in this city I would say, that place was this. Now or never.  


I'd like to stay more time. - Scorpius said looking out the window, his eyes shone by themselves like the city.  


-If you stay, I would stay too. -  


-Yes, of course. - He smiled without believing me, but he still very happy  


\- Seriously, in a hole for 40 years or in the Muggle world without magic, I would like to stay where you are , I want to make my future with you, I like you, very much, do you want to try to date me?-  
-You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to. -  


\- Yes, I want to! - Scorpius smiled, looked so excited, jumping to hug me and came to my lips and kiss me.  


-Sorry .I was . That. That was very rushed, right? -  


\- No, I was thinking of doing the same. - I smiled I was glad he feel the same as me.  


\- And you were nervous the whole trip for telling me this? - Scorpius smiled as if he had discovered the black thread.  


\- Well, yes. That and in fact I did not ask my parents for permission to come and they probably think they kidnapped me or that I ran away from the house or something like that . -  


Fearing that this was my last chance to tell Scorpius what I feel, I preferred to ask for forgiveness when I came back to home instead of ask for permission and run the risk of not being left to come. Between both things I was not very relaxed during the trip.  


\- ¿! You did what?! -


End file.
